Parties
by ReadingLuver
Summary: Sequel up. Called After Birth.
1. First Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the character except for the brief mention of Stephen who I made up.

**Author's Note:** I mention in this story that Suze's birthday was over winter break. If it says differently in the books I'm sorry. I just used deductive reasoning that she moved to Carmel in January and was sixteen and Jesse came alive in the middle of December when she was still sixteen.

_**First Birthday**_

Jesse's been alive for five months now. He's enrolled in pre-med. and works at the Coffee Clutch as well as the museum so that he has extra money. What does he do with the extra money you ask? I'm sure that you're thinking that it's for books, or maybe he uses it to buy stuff for Spike. Maybe you think he's saving up for a car. Well, actually he does put half of it away for a car. But the other half he uses to take me out on Saturdays.

I've told him several times that he should save it all for a car or only use a little to go out to someplace cheap every now and then. But of course being Jesse, he won't listen because he thinks he owes it to me. So every Saturday we go to dinner and a movie. He won't even let me pay for half. And sometimes the places he takes me cost about fifteen dollars a plate not including drinks.

There. I'm done with my ranting now you can stop rolling your eyes. I really do think that it's sweet of him. But it really is highly impractical.

Anyway, Next week is Jesse's first birthday in this life. I want to do something big for him. I've already got the perfect gift for him (a fifty dollar gift card and a membership/discount card to Barnes & Nobles), but I want to actually DO something ya know. So what do I do? I de what any romantically confused seventeen-year old does… I talk to my best friend.

"Did they even have birthday parties back when he was alive the first time?" CeeCee asks me whilst we sit on the beach watching Adam try to teach Jesse how to surf. The operative word in that sentence being "try".

"I don't know! I'm sure that they had some kind of celebration," I reply. I mean, really, why is she asking me? I don't know all about the nineteenth century just because my super hot boyfriend was born in it.

"Maybe we could have a party here on the beach or something. Or maybe a picnic would be better," She sounded pretty uncertain about that. "Can I take a rain check? Here come the guys all sweaty and wet and everything!"

You see how confusing it is for a seventeen-year-old to throw her super-hot-ex-ghost-of-a-170-year-old-rancher-boyfriend a birthday party?

I had no choice but to call in the experts… Mom and Andy.

Let me describe my 17th birthday party to you. All I need is three little words. Just eleven letters… BRAND NEW CAR. That's right I got a car for my B-day. Sleepy and Dopey were very upset about this. Mom and Andy said it was because I hot such good grades last semester, (all A's and two B's thanks to Jesse's tutoring) but I know It's because Mom loves the fact that I finally have a real boyfriend.

The party was great too. Just a few friends and family and of course, Jesse. Andy had a barbeque set up outside while we all lounged around inside and watched Jesse try to keep Dopey from Butchering his native language. Jesse's language I mean. Although Dopey does have some problems with his own native language as well. Then after we ate I got my green 1977 beetle bug and we went for a drive down to the Big Sur and back home. Then we watched movies until twelve. At that point the guys had to go home while CeeCee and Gina (who was there fro Winter Holidays) who both badgered me for details on Jesse's "resurrection" as they called it.

I figured Mom and Andy would do it seeing as they love Jesse so much and take pity on him(we told everyone that his family perished in a fire while he was at a friend's house.) I approached them after my talk with CeeCee.

"Hey Mom: I was wondering if you and Andy could help me with something." That really surprised them. I never ask for help on ANYTHING.

"What is it Susie?" My mom asks me worriedly. I quickly explained my dilemma and see my mother's eyes light up in anticipation of a huge event.

"Just a few friends Mom," I told her. "I don't want to scare him by bringing in D-Brad and Sl-Jake's friends." the fire in her eyes died down a little as she laughed at that.

"Of course Susie," she says. "Now. We need a list of people to invite. And a time. Maybe in the afternoon so that you can go out for dinner afterward. He's turning twenty-one right? Good. Bring him home with you after dinner and Andy and I will have some wine for him and some grape juice for you. Andy can make some Spanish food and a cake. Oooh we can have Spanish music and a few Spanish games. A PIÑATA! Oh we'll have a piñata!"

I let her go on. You see? I told you she was an expert. Ladies and gentlemen my mother is a party-planning-mad-woman. I never even thought of dinner! I was in a good mood when I went up to my room.

The week went by quickly until it was Saturday morning. Jesse came over at noon expecting that I would be the only one he would spend the day with. We were sitting on the front porch when Paul pulled into my drive way followed by three other cars. CeeCee, Adam, Father Dom, and Jesse's friend and lab partner in college, Stephen.

"Querida. What's going on?" Jesse asked me after they all went inside. I winced when I heard the reproach in his voice.

"It's your birthday party," I said slowly. I hoped he wasn't angry with me. It would be just my luck if he didn't want a party after all. I just can't leave well enough alone.

"Why?" he asked. That's it. That's all he said. Just "why".

"Well I thought maybe you should have some sort of a party. I mean you're supposed to be turning twenty-one and that's like a big deal and all and…" I trailed off as he started laughing at me. He stood up and pulled me up with him. He then held me close to him so that I could feel his beautiful heartbeat. His breath was warm on my cheek. I still haven't gotten tired of those lovely sensations. He lowered his mouth to mine. Just before he kissed me so sweetly he said three words into my mouth.

"Thank you Querida."


	2. Suze's birthday

Author's Notes: Thanks to those who reviewed. I liked the idea of putting together a bunch of stories based on the character's 21rst birthdays. This is Suze's and from now on they will have a little bit of a plot at least.

_Grace: You weren't pushy at all actually. thank you by the way._

_that-girl-who-likes-dolphins: The point of the piñata was to show that Suze's mother was going over board though I do agree that it would be fun to see Jesse trying to hit it._

_bbfl: Thanks_

_trisisabel: I guess that this answers your question. I'm glad you liked it._

In this chapter Suze and Jesse have been married for two months. I know that Suze is a little young by the standards now. However, Jesse is from the nineteenth century and we can't expect him to give up all of his views and back then, a girl of twenty-three or so was considered a spinster. Read the first few chapters of "Gone With the Wind" If you don't want to take my word for it.

_**21 for Suze**_

I turn twenty-one next week and my life is just about perfect. Jesse and I have been married for two months. Mom was unhappy about how young we were but she came around when we asked her to help us plan. Jesse is still in med. school. However, I am almost done getting my teaching degree and Father D. says he'll probably hire me because I'll be able to "connect with the students". Whatever. Although we are both still in school we are financially stable because my grandmother died shortly after the wedding and left everything to me because I am the only living Simon. Jesse also managed to find some of his family heirlooms in a hole when we went to see what had happened to his family's ranch.

We're not exactly rich, but we don't qualify for food stamps either. We have a nice little cottage about a mile away from the beach. I say a little cottage but I should mention that it has four bedrooms. It cost next to nothing because it was in shambles until we released Andy near it. It would probably be worth four times as much as what we bought it for now.

Anyway. Jesse thinks that he's throwing me a surprise party. He has much to learn in the art of planning a surprise. Including not to let the custom made balloons that say "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUZE" in big letters and giving the liquor people a phone number that I cannot answer. I don't let him know that I know this though. After all it is pretty sweet of him. Though he is really bad at cover up.

"Querida?" he said this morning. "I got you some catalogues from your favorite stores yesterday. Why don't we look at them together?" I gave him a funny look. Anyone could tell he was trying to find out what I wanted for my birthday. I decided to tease him a bit by looking at the expensive stuff first.

"Oh! Jesse, look at this necklace. It's beautiful, isn't it?" I gushed on about the diamond and emerald necklace. It cost about $900 so it freaked him out a little. Sorry? What was that? A bad wife? Me? You bet. I love teasing him and he does it to me sometimes too so it's justified.

Eventually I stopped gushing and showed him a nice dress that cost about $50. He was relieved that I hadn't pushed the necklace. Yes, I am aware that I am evil.

Five days before my birthday I woke up and ran to the toilet. Jesse had already gone to school or I probably would have been in bed all day. I have one semester left in which I am a student teacher and I am not getting sick and delaying my degree even a day. I had some toast with peanut butter on it (AN: I have actually had this before and it really is pretty good if it's the right kind of peanut butter) and went to my student teacher assignment.

I am unfortunately assigned to Sister Ernestine. I know. Ironic and unfair isn't it? Luckily this is my last day with her because we start winter holidays after today. Then I get to go see Mr. Walden. I just can't seem to work with anyone I haven't learned from before, can I?

The next day I woke up and decided that the toilet was my new best-friend. Lucky for me Jesse wasn't there on Saturdays because he's filling in at the Coffee Clutch. I hoped that I wouldn't be sick on tomorrow because Jesse would be home since he insists that I go to church with him. (Give a little, take a little. Getting up early on a Sunday is worth being married to Jesse.) If I got sick on a Sunday he would either not believe me or drive me to the hospital. He worries too much.

Of course luck has never been on my side. Jesse and I were have a round of early-morning-we-know-we-should-get-out-of-bed-but-we're-newlyweds-give-us-five-more-minutes-cuddling when I felt that all too familiar sensation of late and left my husband for the restroom. I heard him come up behind me and pull my hair out of my face. He looked at me reproachfully.

"Susannah," he said. Uh oh. I'm in trouble now. "How long have you been sick?" I tried to look as pitiful as I could so that he wouldn't press me on it, but he just kept glaring at me. I gave up and sighed.

"This is the third day," I said. I rushed into an explanation before he scolded me, "But it's only in the mornings not any other time." (AN: If you don't know why she's sick you are either in second grade or extremely stupid.)

"You still should have told me," he started, "or at least gone to see a doctor." I was starting to get upset. It really sounded like he was insulting me or trying to make me seem stupid.

"I thought that it was just a bug or something! I wasn't even running a fever and I hate going to hospitals!" Oops. I didn't mean to yell at him. Now _he_ looks upset.

Jesse practically dragged me to the car. My yelling at him just seemed to convince him I needed to see a doctor even more. He dropped me off because he hasn't figured out that I don't need him to drive me everywhere and that there is in fact a cab company in this town. I was just about to climb into the cab I had ordered when I had a very scary thought.

What if it wasn't just a bug? What if it was something else? I told the cab driver to take me to a drugstore. I bought a home pregnancy test and got back in the cab. Jesse had beat me home and was furious that I hadn't stayed and gotten and appointment at least. He didn't make me back though since noticed that I was upset.

He did make me stay in bed for the day. Jesse started winter holidays on Friday so even though I didn't get sick on Monday he still made me stay in bed. By Tuesday morning he decided that I would be well on my birthday. I couldn't that the test on Monday or Tuesday morning because Jesse hovered over me until he was called in to work at the Museum at 3:00 on Tuesday.

It took me a whole hour to work up my courage and take the stupid test. It turned out positive of course. I put it in my pocket and tried to think of a way to tell Jesse. Both of us are still in college and he only has small jobs that pay just above minimum wage. Yes, we have enough money to support a baby, but I was kind of hoping to have Jesse to my self for a couple of years before we started a family. I finally decided to leave the test on his nightstand.

He came home worn out because there were several people who brought babies to the museum. Why do they do that? The child doesn't understand what's going on and probably won't remember it. It makes no sense. Jesse was so exhausted that he didn't even look at his nightstand.

The next day was my twenty-first birthday. I occurred to me that I would have to wait before I can drink still. Oh well. I wasn't really looking forward to getting drunk anyway. The others will wonder why I'm not drinking until I tell them though.

People started coming over and I tried to act surprised. But, alas, I am not an actress for a good reason. Everyone knew that I had been expecting this.

About ten minutes after everyone had arrived Jesse asked to talk with me in private. He pulled me into our room and smiled at me. He picked up the test and showed it to me. His smile had turned into a silly grin. I smiled back at him.

"You should have told me," he said.

For some reason this I feel insulted so I slap his cheek and leave the room. Behind me I hear him say, "I may not survive this one."


	3. Vday troubles

Author's Note: I don't really like this one but I wanted to update so. Suze comes off as kind of whiny in this one while Jesse comes off as over protective. Sorry if they're a little out of character.

**V-Day**

TWO MONTHS! Two incredibly miserable months of morning sickness! It is now halfway through February. Two months ago I discovered I was pregnant. I am now at the I-hate-my-husband-for-treating-me-like-glass-stage. It was sweet to a certain point.

Jesse's over-protectiveness got old pretty fast. Probably about the time he started getting after me for eating hot dogs. HOT DOGS! Because they are too unhealthy! HE also does not let me clean around the house! No dishes, No making beds, and no sweeping! Not that I even like doing those things but it would be nice to have the option. He seems to be forgetting that even in the nineteenth century women did those things when they were more pregnant than I am. I know he's just concerned about me and respects me but still! I should be allowed to do something. He's even been threatening to not let me go to CeeCee's Valentine's Day party.

I don't care what he says. He is not my father. He is my husband! They may have made their wives obey them when he was alive the first time but this is the twenty-first century. I won't drink at it but I will go to CeeCee's party. If he doesn't like it then tough. I think I need a hot dog….

I was in a better mood the next day. Jesse was at school before me. Yay! I can have doughnuts! He won't let me have any junk food. He is taking this doctor thing way too seriously. I was eating my fifth donut (chocolate glaze!) when Jesse walked in on me.

"Susannah…" he said slowly.

"Jesses…" I replied in mocking tones. If he starts on me about how my "unhealthy" habits affect our baby. I will totally slap him. Or at least ignore him and continue eating.

"You know you shouldn't be…"

"I DON'T CARE! Believe it or not, the baby will not die because I eat a few donuts that I am CRAVING!" I then took two more donuts and walked out the door.

Jesse will probably lecture me when I get home, but, whatever. I saw CeeCee at the Coffee Clutch and went in.

"Are you coming to my party or not? Jesse said you wouldn't, but last time I checked you said you would," she asked me as I sat down.

"I'm coming. Jesse's just being over protective. He needs to get over this whole women-are-delicate-mindless-flowers-that-don't-know-how-to-protect-themselves-complex he seems to have," I ranted at her.

"Well considering the century he was born in, he has made some progress. Though the trying to control where you go is a bit much. You're going to have to confront him about it."

"Probably tonight since I snapped at him before I left. I guess I'll see you at your party on Saturday. I have the day off but I need to see a doctor that actually has a license in this sort of thing." I said goodbye and started to go to my appointment. Jesse didn't know about it even though he's been nagging me about going to a doctor. Yes, I know about going to a doctor. Yes, I know that I'm being spiteful.

I got done with my appointment and I was given a PROPER eating and drinking guidelines. I am still allowed junk food! Yay! I'm also still allowed to be active too so Jesse can just relax. I even bought a pre-natal kickboxing tape.

Jesse wasn't home when I got there. He didn't get home until after I was asleep so we didn't get a chance to talk. I did leave those guidelines and everything where he would find them.

The next morning I rolled over to see Jesse watching me. For a moment I forgot I was pregnant and smiled at him. I then cuddled up close to him and stuck my face in his chest and inhaled. BAD IDEA! He already had on aftershave. Needless to say the toilet was very attractive after that.

Jesse came up behind me and pulled my hair out of my face. I realized that it was Friday. (AN: This has nothing to do with the story but it occurred to me that I had made it Friday the thirteenth in this story.)

Jesse didn't have school and I graduated last semester (ignore my lack of time skill. She graduated early because she did a summer semester) so now I work as a kindergarten teacher at the mission. (Woo hoo!) My grade level was off today. Anyway Jesse sat behind me stroking my back and muttering at me in Spanish. After I was done I was so tired that I brushed my teeth then curled up on the floor. I hear Jesse sigh and I felt his muscular arms pick me up and deposit me in bed. I noticed that he washed off the aftershave. My resentment for the way he had been treating me left for a while. He crawled in bed behind me and I leaned back against him.

We stayed like that until noon and our stomachs growled. Jesse got up and brought us some sandwiches and a couple of apples. I groaned. I was craving potato chips. He looked at me as if daring me to say something. I didn't. It wasn't worth it. I did ignore him for the rest of the day. The next day was Valentine's Day and the day of CeeCee's party Jesse was working a morning shift at the museum so he wasn't there as I got ready. He walked in on me as I was getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going Querida?" he asked me. He knew exactly where I was going but he was going to make me say it.

"I'm going to CeeCee's party, "I told him haughtily."

"I thought that we decided you weren't going to that party."

"No. YOU said I wasn't. I said I was. You need to relax a little bit you know."

"I do not need to relax! You need to stop being so careless! You are pregnant you know!"

"Considering that I am sick almost every single morning I do know that. The doctor I saw yesterday gave me guidelines that say I CAN have some junk food and I CAN be active." That surprised him. I swear he is blind to not have seen those things on this counter. I was the same with the pregnancy test.

"I didn't know you went to a doctor," he said.

"Yeah, I did. You are really being over-protective." I told him. He looked as if something was dawning on him. He sighed and looked at me. He pulled some chocolate from his bag and gave it to me.

"Let me get dressed and I'll drive you. We can get some hotdogs on our way."


	4. Easter Clothes

**_AN: This is the fourth chapter. I'm actually a little bit depressed tonight. I've had over 200 hits and only eleven reviews. Come on guys! I need a little bit of feed back even if it is only constructive criticism._**

_**Thank you to those of you who did review. So….**_

_**Easter**_

I have nothing to wear! Literally! My clothes don't fit anymore! I still don't want to go into maternity clothes yet. I'm four months pregnant so I guess it's about time I needed to, but I'm just not ready for this yet. Jesse keeps offering to drive me to the mall, Mom wants to go with me because she thinks it's her right as a mother, and CeeCee and Gina (here on spring break) want to come because they are still trying to out do each other for the honor of becoming Godmother.(They did this at my wedding too. Only then it was to be maid of honor.) They don't seem to realize that I DON'T WANT MATERNITY CLOTHES YET!

On the good side, my morning sickness has stopped for now. Jesse is ecstatic because you can now see what CeeCee refers to as my "beautiful baby bump". Every one makes a big deal about it. Jesse likes to pet it and often puts his head next to it when I'm in a good mood. Mom, CeeCee, and Gina TALK to it! Andy, Adam, and Paul ask me how it's doing. Of course Brad is rude enough to tell me it's getting bigger every time he sees me. It's driving me CRAZY!

This morning I woke up before Jesse. (How did that happen?) I didn't feel like getting up yet so I rolled over and put my hands on Jesse's cheeks. My hands were freezing this morning so it woke him right up.

"Nombre de Dios! Your hands are freezing Querida!" he said as he woke with a start. I just smiled at him and lay back down. I moved closer to him to indicate that I was in a cuddling mood. Jesse got the idea.

We lay in bed for two hours after we woke up. At this point I was starving so Jesse got up and went to make breakfast while I had a shower. After we had finished breakfast, he asked me about going to the mall again.

"I hate malls," I told him.

"Well what about an outlet then?" was his next bright idea.

"I don't want to go shopping for maternity clothes, Jesse!" I was shouting now. Jesse just looked taken aback before apologizing and trying to get me to calm down.

After that CeeCee and Gina came to see me. Andy and My mom are having an Easter Party for family and close friends. Except for Brad's friends because they tried to set the house on fire last time they came over. Anyway, CeeCee and Gina wanted to talk about what we would wear. CeeCee had a lavender dress that was spaghetti strapped and went down to her knees with lavender, lace jacket to go over it. Gina was going to wear a pale green, short sleeved blouse with dark green pants. They asked me what I was going to wear so I told them I didn't know.

"Well then we can help you pick something out! C'mon we'll raid your closet!" was Gina's reaction.

"That's not what I meant," I told her. "Nothing I own fits anymore." Big mistake for Suze. CeeCee let out a high pitched squeal.

"Shopping! Let's go shopping! I know this store that has really cute maternity clothes," she said.

"NO! NO MATERNITY CLOTHES! I DON'T NEED THEM YET!" We had lunch and then they left. They had hardly been gone for five minutes when my mom decided to visit me.

"Hey Susie! Hey there grandbaby!" Oh great. Now she's talking to my stomack again. I rolled my eyes. "Jesse said that you still don't have anything to wear to the party on Sunday. I thought we could go shopping." Aaaarrrrrggggghhhhh! Why does everyone keep bothering me? I happen to like sitting around in pajamas all day. And why was my husband talking to my mother about me?

"Mom, I'm fine. I don't need to get new clothing yet. I'm not that fat," I told her. Now she looks disappointed.

"Of course you're not Susie, but you have to find something to wear other than loose pajamas."

"I'm fine with what I have mom, so can we please talk about something else?" She left after about an hour.

Jesse came home for supper on time for once. He usually has to work or is working on a project for school in the library. I was in a really bad mood over the clothes thing. Not to mention that he went behind my back and talked about me with my mother. However, the party was the day after the next and I couldn't go in my pj's.

The next day I snuck off to a maternity shop. I was forced to go in sweatpants and one of Jesse's shirts (shudder). Luckily the people there weren't very surprised by this. Of course I didn't tell Jesse what I had done when he got home. He didn't need to know just yet. However, he did bother me about it again.

"Susannah, I can drive you to the store if you like. The party is tomorrow morning you know," he informed me as we got done with supper.

"I already have something to wear. I don't need you to go to the store with me or talk to my mother either! Do I have to go to Church tomorrow or do I get to sleep in?"

"I'm going to Church, but you don't have to. You go relax. I can clean up. You're too stressed right now Querida." He still treats me like that sometimes. I glared at him and left the room.

I gave him the cold shoulder for the rest of the night. It is very fun to do this because he tries to make up to me by bringing me things and trying to talk to me. Then I forgive him and we kiss and start all over again.

The morning of the party I woke up while Jesse was at Church. I went out into the kitchen and saw a note on the table. Jesse had written it in old fashion lettering.

**_Susannah,_**

_**I'll be leaving for your parent's party right after church. I won't come home first so you can leave when you are ready.**_

I got ready for the party. I was wearing a knee length dress. It was pink with a pattern of yellow sprigs of flowers. It showed my pregnancy very clearly.

When I walked into the room everyone looked shocked. I guess I can't really blame them. I mean I have been pretty against maternity clothes. After about ten seconds of silence, Jesse walked up to me and kissed me and said.

"You look beautiful Querida."


	5. Independence problems

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had to do some research for this one. Thank you to my reviewers and those of you who didn't review need to or I may not post the birth chapter. Also, when you review, tell me if you want a boy or a girl. NO TWINS. One or the other. Suze has enough problems with this pregnancy without having multiple births. The gender with the most votes will become the gender of Suze and Jesse's baby but I need at least five votes._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the mediator characters. I made up the names for Jesse's mother and two younger sisters and the plot but that is it.**_

**_AN: I read in the sixth book that the three older sisters are called Marta, Mercedes, and Josefina so I shortened them. The other two are really named Isabella and Esperanza in this fic._**

_**Also, This fic has sort of a less than happy ending. No one dies, but something serious happens (thus the research).**_

_**Problems with independence**_

You'd think that mediators would get some kind of maternity leave. Up until now Jesse has taken care of all the ghosts. However, these ones won't even speak to him. There are six of them. All from the 1860's. The oldest, Louise, looks about 46 and claims to be the mother of the others. Then comes Marti, who looks about 28. The second daughter, Cedes, appears to be about 27. Fina is about 25. At 23, Bella is probably the sanest of them all. The youngest looks 20 and is called Anza by her mother and sisters. They don't know why they are here.

In three days, Jesse and I are hosting a 4th of July picnic. I sincerely hope the ghosts don't decide to show up. Jesse keeps busy by planning the party and painting the nursery that I am not allowed around until he is done. I don't see him a lot right now.

The ghosts hang around when he's not though so I'm NEVER alone. It's gotten to the point where I dread seeing that tell-tale bluish glow even more than I used to.

This morning, Jesse and I had breakfast together before he went back to painting the nursery and I went to my doctor's appointment. I was going to be shadowed by my six ghostly companions. Jesse doesn't go to my appointment with me because he becomes convinced that something is wrong with me or the baby. (This is why doctors don't practice on their families.) His tension raises my stress level so the doctor told me to make him stay at home when I come.

"You'll call me if anything is wrong?" he asked me yet again.

"Jesse! Nothing is wrong! You're just being paranoid!" I told him.

On my way back from the hospital I realized he had some base for his fear now. My appointment had not gone very well. The doctor found higher than normal protein levels in my urine in addition to high blood pressure. I've been having headaches recently as well. Apparently these are symptoms of pre-eclampsia. I have been ordered to collect urine samples, record baby movements, and write down any headache or vision problems that I have for the next forty-eight hours. Then I take them to the doctor who will tell me whether I'm on bed rest or not. I decided not to tell Jesse just yet. Unfortunately, my acting skill, which were poor in the first place, have deteriorated as my pregnancy has progressed.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked me as we crawled into bed that night.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you think something was wrong?" Yeah real smooth Suze.

"Because you have been acting odd ever since you got back from your appointment. Did something happen, Querida?" I could see his concern in his eyes, but all it did was tick me off.

"NO!" I shouted. I then turned my back to him and pulled the covers over my head. Unfortunately that tactic still doesn't work. He just pulled at the covers and tried to talk to me. I ignored him and he finally gave up and went to sleep.

However, the baby started kicking. Of course now I couldn't sleep. So I thought I might try being a little bit vindictive tonight. I rolled over close to Jesse. He felt my proximity and turned over to embrace me before the baby dug a little foot into his kidney. **(AN: My mother used to do this to my dad when she was pregnant with me!)** And this child kicks HARD too. I think it learned from my kickboxing tapes or something.

Jesse opened his eyes and looked at me reproachfully. I glared at him and he chuckled at me and started stroking my stomach. This made me feel better so I leaned in and cuddled up to him before falling asleep.

The next day I stayed home because of a massive migraine. Of course Louise stopped by to see me early on.

"Does your head hurt?" She asked me sympathetically. NO DIP SHERLOCK! I didn't answer her so she sat next me and started stroking my back like Jesse would have done if he were there.

Anza came in next and picked up some yarn and needles and started making a baby blanket. Marti and Cedes came at the same time. They looked at me and Marti started cleaning house for me while Cedes made some kind of Spanish food. Fina came in and saw everyone busy. She noticed I had recorded my baby movements in a sloppy hand and copied them in neater handwriting. Bella came and sat next to me while stroking my stomach. They're really not that bad I guess.

About five minutes later, Jesse walked in and surprised us. Of course he looked surprised as well. **(Please say you saw this one coming when you first started reading this!)**

"Mother! What are you doing here?" he asked Louise. Now I understood why they hadn't wanted to him. They were trying to watch out for the baby discreetly!

"Jesse dear. We were just helping Susannah out. We're only here until the baby is born. Then we'll move on and let you be." Se told him. After the reunion of Jesse, Louise, Marta, Mercedes, Josefina, Isabella, and Esperanza, everything was pretty calm. At least until the morning of the party.

**AN: Serious Part starts here**↓↓

I was getting ready to go to the doctor's and give her my recordings and urine samples when it happened. Jesse and his family were in the room with me. He thought I was going shopping. Suddenly my head started pounding and my vision went blurry. My abdomen started hurting and my knees buckled. Jesse caught me and laid me on the bed while reaching for the phone.

Three hours later, I was hooked to and IV and a strange machine in a hospital bed. Jesse kept looking at me all worried. He occasionally stroked my hair or held my hand for a few minutes. His mother had told him about my appointments in the ambulance. I'll let you use your imagination on his reaction to this news. My mother and everyone else were at our house waiting for a phone call or some other form of news according to Jesse.

I turned out I had a not too severe yet not too mild case of pre-eclampsia and they put me on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy. I would be released from the hospital the next day. Meanwhile Jesse was sent home where he gave everyone the news and got our bedroom ready for visits from friends and family. Our picnic had been ruined but no one really cared anyway. Except for me of course because now I was stuck in bed for THREE WHOLE MONTHS!

**AN: Pre-eclampsia is a serious condition. It proceeds eclampsia which is a fancy word for seizures. It is one of the leading causes of maternal and fetal deaths in the third trimester of pregnancy. **

**I had to do a lot of research for this one and don't worry. Nothing will happen to Suze or the baby. Speaking of the Baby. Girl or Boy. I need at least five votes! Vote by reviewing. I also need regular reviews to. I need motivation!**


	6. Ghostly BabyShowers

**_Author's Note:_** Well here it is. Thank you for reviewing though for a while it looked like you were (by the way, my computer thinks that should be said as you was) tied. I got one last vote and that determined the sex of the baby. I'll write an epilogue for one year later.

My mom and a few books were key elements in the development of this story. I also had to use the internet at some points though. Anyway without further ado… Here it is.

**_Ghostly Baby-Showers_**

"No."

"It's a perfectly good name!" Gina told us.

"It's the name of a vampire slayer," CeeCee informed her.

"I don't think it's a proper name either," Jesse remarked from his seat by me on our bed.

"I am not naming my child Buffy," I said to cut off that name choice. **(AN:** My mom wanted that name.) We were sitting in the bedroom with baby name books all over the place. By "we" I mean Jesse, Gina, CeeCee, Adam, Doc, and me. Doc is staying with us while Mom and Andy are out of town. Gina transferred to No. Cal. University.

"I like the name Alfonso for a boy." Jesse said.

"Do you want him to be made fun of?" I asked him.

"It screams beat me up and take my lunch money," Gina put in.

"It was my grandfather's name." Jesse said.

"And how long ago was that?" CeeCee asked. (Everything had been explained to CeeCee, Adam, Gina, and Doc.)

Things went on like that for a while until Adam, CeeCee, and Gina left. Doc, Jesse and I had supper in the bedroom while the guys talked about a special on the Discovery Channel that they had seen. I had no Idea what they were talking about.

The nursery is finished. Jesse put a Noah's Ark theme in it. He carried me in to see it after he had finished it. I t was actually pretty cute. It's furnished with a crib, changing tables, dresser, nightstand, lamp, toy chest, and rocking chair. All the clothing we have is unisex because we want the sex to be a surprise. Of course Jesse says it should be a natural delivery. He doesn't want any pain killers at all because that was how they did it in the nineteenth century. I told him that if he wants a natural delivery like that then he can deliver the child.

I had a hard time sleeping that night. Every time I looked over at Jesse he was sleeping soundly. I wondered briefly if someone had hit him over the head and knocked him out. I decided to see if I could sneak downstairs and clean up the living room. I love my husband, but he does not know how to clean. Don't look at me like that! I know I'm on bed rest, but sometimes it drives me crazy. Like Everyday. And I rest for ten minutes every five minutes. And I've only done it twice before while Jesse was at school.

I was just dusting off the T.V. when Jesse walked in on me. I immediately sat down in the rocking chair and tried to feign innocence. Jesse's mother and sisters materialized behind him. Jesse was livid. **(AN: I love that word "Livid".)**

"Susannah, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I couldn't get to sleep. And I was sitting down every now and then," I broke off as he glared at me. To my surprise he just sighed and picked me up without giving me a lecture. David came out of his room as we were going past his room. He looked at me and shook his head.

Jesse put me down on the bed and crawled in next to me. He seemed to realize that scolding me would not keep me as calm as he wanted me to be. Instead he just pulled me close to him. Of course now I felt guilty. I wasn't thinking of him or the baby. I started thinking about what could have happened. Jesse was probably frightened when he woke up and saw that I wasn't in bed. Before I knew it was happening I started crying into his chest. Jesse stroked my back as I apologized for not thinking about him or the baby.

The next morning I realized that make sure I stayed in bed. He had class that day. My late night caught up with me at around noon. When I woke up the bedroom had been decorated and my mother-and-sister-in-laws were putting plates of enchiladas and cookies on my nightstand. they had also brought in gifts and supplies for games. Louise noticed I had woken up and smiled at me. Isabella came over and gave me a cookie.

"We know you get restless sitting up her all day so we decided to throw you a baby shower like the one your mother threw for you last week," Marta explained.

We played games and talked for a few hours. My in-laws told me stories about their pregnancies and children. Louise was telling me about how Jesse had gotten into a patch of poison oak patch when he was two (I now consider it doubly evil) when Jesse walked in. He had heard enough to know what the story was about and was very red in the face. He had only come home to change for work at the Coffee Clutch. As soon as he left I got to open presents.

Louise had made a book of tips to keep a baby calm. Marta gave me a hand-sewn teddy-bear for the baby. Mercedes had written some baby-friendly recipes. (I thanked her even though I'll probably stick to Gerbers.) Josefina gave me some green booties that she had made for the baby. Isabella had made a Noah's Ark mobile for the nursery after noticing that we didn't have one. Esperanza gave me the baby blanket she had started when I got sick.

As I was thanking them for the presents my water broke. After that it was like I had put Spike (who tragically died two years after Jesse came to life) among a bunch pigeons. Esperanza went to get Jesse, Isabella and Louise tried to keep me calm (yeah right), Josefina went to get me a glass of water, Mercedes brought me the phone so I could call the doctor, and Marta got my bag together.

The ambulance arrived at the same time as Jesse. We got to the hospital without much hassle. When I had been settled he went out to call my mom and our friends. They all came over immediately. About fourteen hours and an epidural later I gave a last push to free Jesse and my first born at 5:30 am. The poor things cries could be heard out in the hall.

"That one's a keeper!" **(AN: That's what they said about me for the same reasons)** Adam told us when he was first admitted into the room. I had Jesse hit him with a newspaper for me.

My mom, Andy, Jake, Brad, David, CeeCee, Adam, and Gina gathered around the bed at 6:30 am after giving Jesse and I a few minutes alone with the baby.

After about five minutes of cooing hover how cute the baby was, Gina said, "Have you decided on a name yet or what?" Jesse's family started to fade out as we looked at each other and smiled.

Just before they moved on, we said together "Peter Simon de Silva."

My mother blinked back tears when we announced that my dad had a namesake in my son, who already looked at us through his grandfather's eyes.


End file.
